


Zip me up, tie me down

by solarfemm



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, BuckyxCorset, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarfemm/pseuds/solarfemm
Summary: Written for the BuckyxCorset prompt floating around on twitter. It's shameless porn okay you got me.





	Zip me up, tie me down

The thing Bucky loves about the 21st Century is the abundance of second hand clothes stores. Steve never questions it, just takes him out op-shopping every so often, standing back as Bucky thumbs through all the clothes he didn’t get to wear growing up. He’ll buy anything—sundresses, snapbacks, jean shorts, overalls, sweatpants, crop tops—anything he likes, and Steve just likes the way Bucky expresses himself now he has a chance to. 

Once Bucky feels comfortable going out by himself, Steve tries not to worry and instead spends a lot of time napping on their fold-out couch. One day he comes home to find their bed is covered in clothes and Bucky asleep underneath it all. Steve doesn’t question that, either. 

Sometimes Bucky will model the clothes for him, and Steve likes that, too. Bucky, unaware of it, turns it into a show that makes Steve’s brow sweat just watching him swish the material of his pleated skirt around, tossing it around the way he used to toss Steve around when he was small enough. 

“Do you like this one?” He’s paired a red halter top with embroidered bell-bottom jeans and Steve’s heart could burst with how much he loves this dork. 

“Yeah, Buck. I love it.”

Bucky laughs. “You love all of them.”

“What can I say? You’ve turned me into a sap.”

These little moments of happiness they have in a world that’s slowly picking itself up after everything, now that Hydra’s gone and Bucky’s mind is his own and they can relax for a single minute, are the best Steve’s ever had. It hasn’t been this good since before the war, and even then he was sick all the time, reducing Bucky to nursemaid and cook and cleaner and everything in between. 

Bucky’s smile is small but fond, and Steve’s heart, pumping to its fullest now, beats harder. Only Bucky can reduce him to this mess of feelings and mush. 

“Wait here,” Bucky says, a look in his eye that usually spells good things for Steve.

“Where else would I go?” Steve waits like he’s told, feeling the anticipation build while Bucky takes his time, probably making Steve wait on purpose. He eventually opens the door again, poking his head out with a blush on his cheeks. 

“Close your eyes.”

Steve does as he’s told and waits a beat. He hears Bucky move closer, inhales when Bucky takes Steve’s hands and puts them on his own hips.

“Open them.”  
Steve might be a cliche, but just the strip of skin he sees every time Bucky stretches his arms above his head is enough to get him going, and now he’s come face to face with it, sun-bronzed and toned, bracketed by the top of a pair of panties and the bottom of a corset that’s wrapped loosely around Bucky’s waist.

Steve’s mouth goes dry as he takes in the full sight and his hands flex tight around Bucky’s hips. The corset is black with red and gold ribbons, seemingly casually thrown on and making Bucky looked dishevelled despite his styled hair, clean nail polish and carefully applied lipstick. It’s a good look.

“Holy shit,” Steve says, letting out a laugh.

“That’s a good ‘holy shit’, right?” Bucky doesn’t look bashful or shy. He looks like a man who knows what he wants and how good he looks, not just now but always. There’s a heat in his eyes that makes Steve shiver, and he’s so close to Bucky’s cock, secured and cradled by the lace of his panties, that he groans.

“That’s not fair. I didn’t get you anything.”

Bucky raises his eyebrows in a challenge. “I’m sure you’ll find some way to make it up to me.”

Steve groans again. “Now, when you say shit like that, it just makes me wanna fuck you right here.”

What Bucky says next brings to mind all the play fights they had as kids, the ones that lasted well into their twenties when they should have grown up and taken things more seriously, and Steve inhales. “I dare you to.”

He grabs Bucky’s hand and pulls him into his lap, kissing him with fervour, putting as much of himself into it as he can, as much of his want and need and love that Bucky feels it, returning it just as roughly. 

“You make me so needy,” Steve says, kissing and licking and nipping every bit of Bucky he can. “I used to think it was a curse, needing you so bad. Everyone walked around like they didn’t have a care in the world, and all I could think about was you. All those years searching for you, I missed you so bad.”

Bucky sighs as he grinds onto Steve’s cock, his own straining at the confines of his panties. “Yeah,” he says, because he doesn’t say much anymore. He used to chatter all day about anything and everything, but it seems his words have been stripped of him, coming back to him more every day but slowly, as if remembering a dream. 

“You know I love you, right? More than I could love anyone else.” Steve says it into the crook of Bucky’s neck, not because he’s embarrassed, but because it hurts to say the words and mean them so recklessly.

“You’re a fool for loving me.” Bucky could break his heart in every way but the one that matters: the one where Steve stops loving him.

“I don’t mind making a fool of myself over you.”

Bucky pulls back to look in Steve’s eyes, looking at him like he’s really seeing him for the first time, which is ridiculous. They’ve had more precious moments than fucking on a futon in the middle of the afternoon while the sunlight dapples Bucky’s skin through the mesh on the window, but every moment with Bucky feels precious, knowing it could be their last. 

“You’re the only one for me, you know that?” Bucky says. He’s never been anything but truthful. “It’s always been you.”

Bucky keeps eye contact as he takes Steve’s hand and presses it to Bucky’s sternum, dragging it down the corset, Steve’s fingers hooking on the ribbons, down and down until he’s cupping the outline of Bucky’s cock. He’s good at this, now. Most of his practice has been with Bucky in the last year, but he’s good, and he strokes Bucky to full mast, thumbing over the head while Bucky gasps and rocks into his hand. It’s all Steve can take for a full minute before he pulls Bucky close just to tip him onto the couch. Bucky lets out a laugh as he falls, and it’s the sweetest sound Steve’s ever heard. The way he opens up during sex, the way his worries seem to disappear, is what Steve lives for, now. He didn’t have anything to live for before Bucky came back, and then his whole world became about Bucky. It still is. Maybe it shouldn’t be, but it is.

He slides onto the floor between Bucky’s thighs and sets his mouth on that strip of skin, nipping and kissing as the muscles jump at the pressure and the way Bucky laughs. He teases the veins and noses downwards into the neatly-trimmed patch of pubic hair and lower, sucking at the lace, lathing his tongue over Bucky’s cock, getting it nice and wet.

“Steve,” Bucky says, gasping it into the humid air. Steve licks at the sweat dripping down Bucky’s inner thigh before turning back to his cock, teasing it through his panties and lapping at the come that ekes out. When he looks up, Bucky’s a dishevelled mess. He’s biting his lip and smearing his lipstick, grabbing his hair, and for the hundredth time Steve wants to tell him that he can put his hands on Steve, can rough him up as much as he wants, but he knows Bucky never will. He’s had enough of putting his hands on people. He wants to be kind, now, so he takes it out on himself. “Wait, wait.”

Steve pulls back, sits back on his heels, waits for instruction.

“Can I fuck you? Is that okay?”

Bucky has a thing about asking, usually twice, his mild manners getting in the way of everything he does. He was always polite when they were younger, before the war, but he’s downright dainty now. 

“Yeah, Buck. Of course.”

“Thank you,” Bucky says, and sits up, fumbling around for one of the bottles of lube they leave around the apartment for situations like this. He finds one and squeezes some into his hand while Steve kicks off his sweats and sits in Bucky’s lap, taking his time so he doesn’t spook him, waiting until Bucky’s slick and ready and lined up before he sinks down with a sigh. 

He’s good at this, too, now, and if there was an award for best fucking Steve and Bucky would win it every time. They can go for hours, either fucking for a long time or fucking several times times in a row, it doesn’t matter, but right now Steve’s so hard he’s aching for release. As much as Bucky likes taking it slow and taking Steve apart for as long as he can, Steve just wants to come. He rises up just to sink back down again until Bucky hits that spot inside him that makes him light up, thoughts leaving him as his eyes roll back in his head, bottoming out with a cry that has him coming untouched all over Bucky’s corset. 

“Oh, fuck,” Steve says, not particularly caring that much when his orgasm is that good. The sound draws out of him in a long gasp as Bucky fucks up into him while he pulls Steve down with his hands on his hips, and then Bucky’s coming too, spilling into Steve sweet and hot and wet in a way that fills him completely.

“That was—fuck, it’s always good.” He can’t remember the last time he had bad sex. It’s always good with Bucky, because they’re connected on a level he’s never been with anyone else. Bucky kisses him through the come down, and they’ll be ready to go again in a minute, but for now Steve enjoys the bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on twitter verzacefatale or tumblr chungusidentified
> 
> also, [for ur viewing pleasure](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph58b74f8b632d9)


End file.
